1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base transceiver station, and more specifically, to a baseband hardware architecture for a WCDMA base-station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a base-station 10 according to the prior art. The base-station 10 can be a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) base-station for a cellular communications network. Up-link data (data transmitted from a mobile phone to the cellular communications network) is received through an RF module 18, and sent to upper layers 12 through a receive unit 16. Downlink data (data transmitted from the cellular communications network to the mobile phone) is sent from the upper layers 12, through a transmit unit 14, and out through the RF module 18. Each of the transmit unit 14 and the receive unit 16 has its own timing unit, which makes it harder for the timing of the transmit unit 14 to by synchronized with the timing of the receive unit 16.
When uplink data from a mobile phone is received through the receive unit 16, the receive unit 16 calculates signal-to-interface ratio measurement (SIRM) values for the uplink data. The SIRM values are then sent to the upper layers 12, and the upper layers 12 determine if the SIRM values are satisfactory. If the strength of the uplink data needs to be altered, the upper layers 12 will send a command to the mobile phone via the transmit unit 14 for informing the mobile phone to adjust the uplink transmission signal strength. On the other hand, the mobile phone can also issue requests to the base-station 10 that the base-station 10 downlink transmission signal strength needs to be adjusted. The requests are sent to the upper layers 12 of the base-station 10 via the receive unit 16. The upper layers 12 will then command the transmit unit 14 to adjust the transmission signal strength. It is necessary to access the upper layers 12 of the base-station 10 for adjusting both the uplink and downlink signal strength. Accessing the upper layers 12 extends the reaction time to adjust signal strength, and lowers the efficiency of the base-station 10.